It's Complicated
by trinileyramos
Summary: sometimes looking too close can make you forget the most important thing you have...
1. A Room

**HEY GUYS! I just wanted to warn you if ever you don't like what your about to read pls. know that I am new at and in making a story….AIN'T A PRO PEOPLE!** **. Anyway, to cut it short pls. comment and ENJOY!**

PROLOUGE:

' _It was a sunny day when suddenly it happens. The moment everyone waits for to come into their life. And it happened to me. She was my EVERYTHING'_

 **CHAPTRER 1**

 **Noctis' POV**

I woke up to a sunny day. I checked the clock and saw that it was 7:45. I'm late. But nonetheless I went back to sleep. That's when something horrible happened. Someone who had no respect, may I add, was banging on my door like there's no tomorrow. Then my dad called out to me.

"Noctis Caelum! If you do not wake up this instant I will take away both your phone and your iPod! Now wake up before I get them!"

Ugh! My phone and my iPod is the only fun I get. Even if I'm a prince, I don't get whatever I want.

" Coming dad!" I said lazily as I opened my door.

"What do you need this time? It's like 7 in the morning." I said, irritated.

"Exactly!" He scolded me.

"You are going to be late for school and I don't want you to provoke rumors of coming out."

"What rumors?" I asked him. "Rumors of me being a horrible father to you." He says calmly.

"They think, because of you rebellious attitude towards almost everyone, I am a bad example."

This time he scolds me. I am shocked of how fast he changes his actions towards me. But let me tell you a secret. He always get's mad at me but once he steps foot outside of the house you'll think he's an angel. He greets everyone, talks to everyone, blablabla, blablabla. I don't care anymore. He doesn't care as well anyway. He just scolds me because he doesn't want his name to be "destroyed" by me. Anyway, I suddenly grew eagerness to go to school so I tell my dad I better start preparing for school. I go to my bathroom and do my morning ritual which is top secret. I can't tell you. It is my secret to make myself mysteriously _irresistible_ by girls. Ok so after, I get dressed in my suit which my dad forced me to wear (I totally prefer wearing casual clothes) and fix my wonderful hair then go to my car, secretly, and drive to school.

 **Lightning's P.O.V:**

Right after I finished _my_ morning ritual I started heading to school. I decided to walk cause it was still early. I checked my watch when I reached school. 7:45. Huh. Weird. I arrived just in time. I head for the lockers but am stopped by everyone running towards me. I start to panic. And then I turn around. I see a young man about my age I guess, who was wearing a suit with shades on. His hair was, raven colored, and when he removed his sunglasses I noticed that he had stunning blue eyes. But I still wondered, why on earth was every girl staring at him giggling and goggling about everything he does, even if he walks right pass them? Then I come back to reality. Noticing that I am in the middle of the hallway I step aside but before I get to do that someone grabs me. _He_ grabs me. _He grabs_ _me!?_ Why? He grabs me and then pulls me toward the janitor's closet and with one swift move pushes me inside, and closes the door. Problem is the janitor's closet is only big enough for one senior student and we are two. Then, back to reality, he pushes me against the wall, hard, but not enough to make a sound, assuming that he doesn't want to be caught. He then leans in to me and whispers in my ear.

"Hey…" he whispers signaling me to tell him my name. "Lightning"

"Oh ok. Lightning I need your help in hiding from those people. They drive me nuts!"

He yell/whispers. "Why would I help you after what you just did?" I snap.

"I'm a prince." This guy has some guts. "Prove it!" I retaliate.

"Why do you think I was being chased." Right. Makes sense. "Fine."

"Are you new here?" I ask him. "Yup." He answers swiftly.

"Ok. Do you want me to show you the place or something?" I ask again.

"Not if everybody's gonna follow me." He sounds irritated now.

Luckily I spot a hole on the door. But I realize that the closet is to small for me to move and that he still is leaning in to me.

"Hey uh…" I ask him. Sort of. "Noctis." He answers. "Yeah there's a hole over there."

"What will I do?" He asks me. "Peep through it and see if people are still following."

"Oh right." He pulls away only a bit and, with a little hesitation he peeps through the small hole.

"Clear." He says before turning back to me. But when he looks at me our eyes lock.

Then he absent-mindedly touches his hand to my cheek. I couldn't move. And I don't know why. Then he slowly leans in to me and slowly, he closes his eyes. So do I, but we are interrupted by the broom falling. I catch it to avoid noise. Then we look at each other awkwardly. I pull away from his gaze and shimmy my way away from him, away from that janitor closet, away from that hallway and into my first class. For the rest of the day I don't see Noctis. And my day ends the way it always does.

 **NOCTIS P.O.V.**

When I get out of my now parked car, I get paparazzi right away. But something else gets my attention. There was this girl who obviously doesn't know me. Which I am thank full for. She has strawberry-blonde hair and the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen, she's wearing casual jeans and a blue fitted shirt that says 'YOLO'. I smile at that. She's also wearing little magnets, shaped like stars on her ears, simple black Vans, and she's carrying a white back pack designed with black flowers all over. She is overall perfect. She is so busy in wondering who I am that she doesn't even notice me come near her. When I'm near enough I grab her and pull her to the smallest room I see. I pretend that I run from all the paparazzi but really, I only want to have her alone even if it's just a moment. I guess that also explains why I chose the smallest room. There's just something about her that makes me melt, that makes me want to be a normal person just to be with her. She isn't like the other girls. She is one of a million. She is different. When we are inside I push her against the wall. A little harder than I desired. I then lean into her side and whisper right next to her ear. She tenses up a bit but it's kind of hard to notice. I like the way I make girls tense.

"Hey…"I wait for her to tell me her name. "Lightning"

"Oh ok. Lightning I need your help in hiding from those people. They drive me nuts!"

I pretend again. "Why would I help you after what you just did?" Ooh. I mentally smirk.

She's playing hard to get. "I'm a prince." I smile.

Okay. Every time I tell some girl that I'm a prince, after literally 5 seconds, she freaks out.

5, 4, 3, 2…. "Prove it." I WAS **NOT** EXPECTING THAT! I recover in shock then reply….

"Why d'you think I was being chased?" Huh that princess. "Fine."

"Are you new here?"She asks me. "Yup." I answer.

"Ok. Do you want me to show you the place or something?" She asks again.

"Not if everybody's gonna follow me." I say a bit too irritated than what I wanted.

She doesn't talk for a while. But she spots something I never wanted her to see.

The hole I was trying to hide. I mentally face palm. Then she speaks.

"Hey uh…" She signals me to tell me my name the way I did."Noctis." I answer confidently. "Yeah there's a hole over there."

"What will I do?"I ask it even if I know exactly what to do. I want to spend more time with her as much as possible. "Peep through it and see if people are still following."

"Oh right." I pull away a bit and peep through the small hole.

"Clear." I say before turning back to her because I realize she doesn't like me the way I like her. I look back at her meeting her eyes. Our eyes lock. And right then and there I feel the strong urge of closing the gap between us.

I slowly lean in and close my eyes touching my hand to her cheek. Last thing I see is her closing her eyes as well.

But something interrupts us. A broom falling down. Then I open my eyes and snap back to reality as fast as she does. She catches the broom. We stare at each other in the awkward silence. And then she breaks it and, as fast as she can, gets out of the closet. I stay there for a while. When I get out the bell rings which means I missed a class. So to avoid shouts from my dad I and go to my next class. I don't see her for the rest of the day. By the way…..It sucks cause I really got into the moment. ISHHH!

 **Hey guys me again…..I'm sorry what you probably had in mind didn't happen…..there is a reason for everything that gonna happen don't worry. Plus if they continued what they were gonna do it'd be too fast….you guys don't want that to happen, knowing lightning.** **ok once again pls. comment and enjoy chapter 2!**


	2. Thoughts

**Hey guys! Once again here. I know you don't like reading this stuff but this is important. Pls. send me PM(s) or review(s) about what you guys want to happen between the trio (lightning, noctis, cloud), to stella and characters you guys want me to add to the story. As I have said I'm new so I need opinions. Txn. Pls. comment and follow. Okay here's chap 2. Love ya'll. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Noctis P.O.V.**

When I get home I think of what to tell my dad. But when I get inside I see my best friend, Prompto, and his family. But I also see the worst person….the person I really, really hate…..Cloud Strife. I actually like his parents but I hate him. Period. He literally makes fun of _everything_ I do. It's freaking annoying. Anyway, luckily, I got to slip into my room without being noticed. They were deep in conversation anyway. After I get changed, in more comfortable clothes, I think about her. Her. Until eventually I fall asleep.

 **Lightning P.O.V.**

After taking my afternoon nap, I go outside only to find my sister, Serah, and her boyfriend, Snow in the middle of something I don't want to talk about. Serah is a year younger than me and Snow is, as of now, my age. Anyway, I go back inside my room. Only to hear my phone ringing. I check the caller I.D. and see my roommate, Vanille, calling. I press the 'end-call' button. But not even one second has passed my phone starts to ring again. I deny all of Vanille's calls until I couldn't stand it anymore. When she called me for the millionth time, I answer it once and for all.

"Hi Vanille!" I fake my voice. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Vanille shouted so loud from the other line, I had to bring my phone away from my ear for a moment.

"God, keep it down miss 'ahh everything'! What is it this time?!" I scolded her.

"OMG! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE PRINCE WHO CAME TO SCHOOL?!"

She screamed again but this time it's even louder.

God, I hope she doesn't come home anytime soon. "Yeah. I heard about him." I say in a blank tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me about him with a blank tone." She scolded me.

The door suddenly opened. So sudden that it bang on the wall. Only to see Vanille home with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

 **AFTER 3 HOURS OF TALKING ABOUT NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM WITH VANILLE….**

 **(she didn't stop talking since she got home)**

"Yeah and he was like wearing a black and blue suit, which by the way makes his eyes pop, makes him so…." **I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!** Vanille was driving me nuts. She has been talking straight in 3 hours since she got home. So far this is literally the 50th time she's telling me about how handsome Noctis was it's true that he's handsome but seriously 50 times? Who the heck is crazy enough to tell the same thing over and over for 50 times?! I guess it's only Vanille. But how come I'm the one to experience the wrath of her mouth?! Seriously! Like isn't there anyone else she can talk to?! Okay… "Calm down." I tell myself. I breathe in and breathe out. Now is actually the time to use my intelligence. I need to get out. NOW! I excuse myself to the bathroom without waiting for an answer. When I get to the bathroom, I wash my face with water, do some business then head for the balcony. Once I reach the door that separates me from fresh air, I hear Vanille squealing so loud. Well, at least I'm not the only one who gets such a horrible experience. I bet that was Fang she was talking to. Fang is Vanille's sister. She studies in Bodhum as well. Bodhum is the name of my school. We actually are good friends. We are alike in some way. Problem is I got her sister instead of her. Now speaking about Vanille, aside from her being my roommate, she so far the most talkative person in the world. She is also the type of person that joins in to whatever is fad. She also is as girly as Barbie. She and Fang are from Oreba. They have this funny accent when they speak too. Vanille also has a crush on Hope. Hope is one of my younger friends. He is 2 years younger than me. Hope is also the one who introduced me to old friends of his. Shazh, his son Dajh, Gladious, and the bastard Snow. Sometimes I blame Hope for Snow and Serah end up. Anyway, Sazh is an instructor in Bodhum. Dajh still studies in a middle school. I forgot what the name of the school is. They became good friends to me too. Gladious though has a different situation. Gladious has another set of friends he doesn't hang out with us much. His friends are, Prompto, Ignis and someone I don't know yet. I'm sure he's a boy but he just doesn't study at Bodhum. They used to live in Tenebrae. But all of thme moved here a year ago. Only the other friend stayed with his father for a bit. Anyway, I get a lot of thoughts so I get back inside greet my sister good night, scold Vanille for a bit for blabbing to much, then kick her out from my room and drift of to sleep not caring about dinner.


	3. In A Hurry

**Hi guys! Thanks for the comments…the views…and for, of course, the support! :)! I wanna give a shout out to all the people! LOL! Here's cha 3**

 **Lightning's P.O.V.**

 **Beep…Beep.** My alarm clock suddenly beeps and I awake from my slumber. I get up and see that it still is early…

"Five more minutes" I murmur sleepily to myself.

I get back to sleeping. When I wake up again, I check my clock and see that I overslept. It already is 7:00. Oh no. I take 30 minutes to get to school. Well, unless I get a car ride which is impossible because right now, I don't have a car and all the cabs are not yet available at this time. This can't be happening. I can't damage my record this year. Specially now that I'm a graduate.

Anyway, I get up take a very, very quick shower and run downstairs to greet Serah good-bye and head as fast as I can to school. I skip my meal again.

 **Noctis' P.O.V.**

Ring…ring. My phone starts alarming. I check the time and see that on my part it still is early. It's 7:00 and I have a car so I'll get to school on time. I go back to sleep but before I close my eyes shut again, I see the small pink teddy bear my mom used to have, I remember my mom's pink, soft hair, her stunning blue eyes, her sharp and exact features all flashing in my head at once and for some reason I remember that beautiful girl yesterday. Lightning. I can't believe I actually remembered a girl's name I mean, she is the only one I couldn't forget. I don't know what I'm feeling but, I feel like something is wrong with me.

For some weird reason, I get up and take a shower. I change into casual clothes and get out of my room. I run in the hallway. And because of my carelessness, I bump into the horrible Cloud. He looks at me mischievously.

"Hello Noctis" Who looks at me from head to toe. He looks at me with a sarcastic, amused look then says, "Ready for school, now are you?" He puts on his signature, smug smile.

"Never knew you to be those kinds of eager students…or is it a girl?"

"You don't know me at all" I say with a glare.

"Oh please. You know your best friend can be your worst enemy" He mocks me.

"You _WERE_ my best friend…until you betrayed me!" I say so mad, I almost shout.

He changes his expression into a glare. "I had the perfect reason to" He says quietly.

Then he pushes me aside and then walks past me not looking back. Why is he even here? I ask myself. Perhaps the business meeting last night had to continue this morning. Prompto probably stayed. I hope he did.

I decide to ask him at school since I hadn't seen any of my best buds. I hop into my car. Text my dad like yesterday and ride on. Just before I go on full speed, I see someone closing the simple door of the simple house I assume that person lives in. I suddenly realize she had the same hair color and style with Lightning yesterday. She turns around and I see the beautiful girl in the janitor's closet again. She is in a hurry. Probably because it already is 7:00 and she has no car. I think of giving her a ride to school, then I think of what she'd tell me, then I think of her getting mad 'cause of yesterday, then I think of her and me continuing our business in the closet, then….. I think too much… She's gone. I decide to look around for her. Then I see her hair again, flowing in the wind. She is running very swiftly. I decide to ride her to school. I stop just in front of her before she crosses the street. She stares at me questioningly. She pants heavily… I open the door. I lean in the passenger side and look at her.

"Hop on." I say.

 **Lightning's P.O.V.**

"Hop on" Noctis says.

I think of running again, away from him. But then again I _CAN'T_ be late this year. Specially not this year.

I hop on, wipe my sweat with the back of my hand and stare out the window. Not glancing at him. This is gonna be the most awkward car ride…

 **And that was chap 3** **. Cliff Hanger! Xoxo**

 **Hey guys need your opinion… do you want to see both P.O.V.s for the next chapter?**

 **Pls. comment…oh and yeah pls. give suggestions!** **Tnx xoxo 3 3 3**

 **P.S. Btw sorry for the delay…** **I'll make it up to you guys!**


	4. The Car Ride

**Hi everyone! Once again, I'm so so sorry for the delay of the chapters… Enjoy…**

 **Lightning's P.O.V.**

I get in the car because I'd rather suck it up and ride in it than to ruin my record for the first time. I don't look at him because it will only cause awkwardness so instead I bang the door close and stare out the darkened window then put on my earphone's on and pretend I'm listening to music. The car ride stays the same until Noctis removes one of my earphones and leans in and opens the door. I get out without thanking him and then run inside to my first class before the bell rings.

 **Noctis' P.O.V.**

As fast as she probably can, she gets in puts on her earphones, and stares out my black tinted window. I wanna talk to her so badly. Really I do… it's just that…I feel like it will just scare her of. I mean, even if I know I've got the looks and all, if I were a girl seeing me and Lightning; the way I almost kissed her, the way I offered her a car ride, or probably even the way I talk to/about her, I'd say I was stalking her already. Plus I'm a prince, which just adds up to it being wrong. But if only others knew what I'm feeling right now, they would know what it feels like to be tongue tied, to be mesmerized, to be lost…I wish someone out there would come and help me with what I'm feeling.

So for the rest of the 5 min. car ride I manage to keep my mouth shut until we arrive. I work out the courage and pull her earphone, lean in again and open the door for her. She looks startled for awhile but then rushes without bothering to thank me… but really I don't mind… then speeds of to her classroom. I, on the other hand, get my back pack and look for my sched. It says my first class is in Chemistry. So I get out of my car, lock it, and run to the lockers before the paparazzi come out. Once I'm ready for class, I head to my classroom. Exactly when I reach the door, the bell rings. Just in time.

When I open the door, I freeze…

 **Oh oh! Why did Noctis freeze?! Find out in chap 5… Love ya'll. Don't forget to comment and follow! 3 3 3**


	5. The Project

**Once agin! trinileyramos here! I'm getting busier and busier… But don't worry I'll look for time as much as I can, to post these chaps.! Without much further nonsense… here's chap 5!**

 **Noctis' P.O.V.**

When I open the door…I freeze. She's right in front of me. We're only 6 inchs. away from each other's faces. And then the worst happens… Everyone "ooosss!". Her face reddens. She steps aside and bows. But before she finishes, I grab her hands and pull her back up. The more they shout. I flush. She just goes back to her chair. I look for an empty seat and then notice that the only vacant seat is the seat next to her…

 **Lightning's P.O.V**

"…Since you guys are already "young adults" you need to be prepared for the real world. So for the next four months, you have to handle a baby. Now this baby is not literally a baby. It is a plastic robot that acts as a real child. It has a "care meter" at it's back. This meter will show me how well you did in taking care of the baby. But I warn you guys this robot may not be a real baby but it is nastier. It may cry, urinate, poop, hit, have a tantrum, etc. so if you want to get a perfect 450 point grade on your card at the end of this project, then you better be careful in taking care of this kind of robot. By the way, it also subtracts the liquid in the care meter if it sees negative things in its surroundings. Like seeing its 'mom' and 'dad' arguing, with another man/woman, kids or people fighting, etc. still depending on what it sees. So you better be good parents unless you wanna flunk SCIENCE."

By now teacher Chelsea was explaining our new project for, obviously, Science. Actually I am really looking forward to this project I just hope _MY PARTNER_ won't screw up on this cause' I really need the 450 points unless I don't want to continue training. Teacher Chelsea explains this project almost beaming up to us like she's all giddy in the inside and now trying not to show it outside. She has always been my favorite teacher since 1st grade. She's been working as a teacher and principal ever since her mom retired. She started working here at the age of 18 and she is now 28 years old. She still is single. I actually(and accidentally) over hear her conversations with her friends saying she doesn't want to be set up on blind dates anymore and she also does not need any help getting a boyfriend cause : 1. She enjoys her freedom of being single 2. She believes in the saying "TRUE LOVE WAITS" and 3. She wants to be focused on her job more than for herself because she said she does not want to waste the hard work her mom had started. I actually look to her like a mom cause' I never had one. Anyway, I ask permission to go the facilities and she says yes. So I walk towards the door. Before I push the door open someone comes in and I wish I never had the curiosity to look up.

It's Noctis standing right before me. We are only about 6 inch. from each other. Why does Science have to be his first class?! Ugh! Now I'll have to see him everyday.

I change my mind of going to the bathroom. But just before I go back to my seat, everyone "ooosss!" I mentally face palm and bow to Noctis. But it doesn't end there. Right before I can fully bow down to him, he grabs my hands and gently pushes me back up. It just makes everything worse because the shouts suddenly get louder.

I get so mad that I go back to my seat at once and glance everyone a glare. Everyone shuts up. I smile to myself. But that smile vanishes as soon as he sits next to me. I look around for any other vacant seats but I notice myself that there aren't any other vacant seats left. Before anyone says a word I glance them the deadliest glare that I save. It scares the living daylights out of them because they know what I can do to them if they don't cooperate with me. And then finally Teacher Chelsea rescues me…

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Caelum" She says in her sweet but formal voice.

"It is a pleasure" He replies. I don't know why but something tells me his faking that smile he has plastered on his face. But I don't mind it.

"Alright before I continue class, I want to introduce Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Tenebrae" Teacher introduces.

"Obviously everyone knows him…" teacher Chelsea then explains the project again to us but mostly to Noctis…Wait! Did teacher say 'Tenebrae'!? Is he the friend of Gladius, Prompto and Ignis?!

Oh no! This can't be happening…I have to be friends with _HIM_!?

"I will now assign you to your partners in this project." For this I hat teacher Chelsea this once…

 **Boys**

 **Girls**

Noctis Caelum

Lightning Farron

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

This just keep getting worse and worse…

"And that's it for today class your robots will be given to you tomorrow as for the mean time, you and your partners brainstorm for the schedule of handling the baby during break. Goodbye class….."

Teacher Chelsea bids us all good-bye and we start to get up from are seats for lunch break.

This is gonna be hard…

 **Hi guys! That was chap 5… hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment and tune in for more chapters!**

 **Love Ya'll! 333**


	6. Simply A Conversation

The Longest Wait is OVER!

Here's chap 6...pls. leave a review! 3

Lightning

After Teacher Chelsea leaves, I go to my locker and get the stuff I might need for lunch; then head for the canteen. In the hallway, I see Fang and Gladius coming out of their classroom also heading for the canteen. I catch up with them and automatically, they start a conversation.

"So how was Science?" Fang asked. "Pretty good. Teacher Chelsea gave us this new project with enough points to help me stay in training."

"Uh... I didn't mean the subject...I meant pretty boy over there."

"Ooohhh! Looks like someone had a great time sitting next to him" Gladius suddenly interuppted.

to be continued...CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Friends?

**LIGHTNING**

Right after he said that...I bumped into someone who happens to be a little bi taller than me. I drop to the floor and gather my stuff and the BOY helps me. When we both stand up I look to Fang and Gladius and find them both staring at me with wide opened eyes and an opened mouth almost dropping to the floor.

"What?" I ask confused. Then it strikes me!

He is a bit taller, wearing all black, spiky raven hair...NOCTIS!

I look at him dumbfounded inside but stern outside. "I'm sorry Your Highness" I bow down.

"Lightning, can we talk?" He replies. "Of course, Your Highness." I reply with my most polite voice. I look at him and he just grabs my wrist then pulls me into the park right in front of Bhodum Uni.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. Can we be friends at least? I mean I got the looks..." I roll my eyes.

"We're partners in the project, I'm a prince, I am a new student who by the way needs help from the in the whole school which is you..." I don't listen to him ramble after that part

I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Yes. it's fine, we can be friends" I say it like he didn't say anything. "Oh" Is his only reply.

"So, you...umm...wanna go f-for...uhh...l-lu-lunch?" He asks. "Uh, ok" I reply.

"Alright then. Where do you want to eat my fair lady?" He suddenly says this with a British accent. Like nothing happened.

"Take me to a fancy restaurant.. gentleman."I say in the same accent playing along.

"This way, we shall go madam." He says with the accent accompanied with a bow.

I laugh and say…: "Let's just go!"

He just smirks then grabs my hand and pulls me with him. Both of us sprinting. We get a cab, hop in and, laugh together while panting…This will probably be great….

So, after we ate lunch, we decided to walk in the nearby got that right...another park. So while we were strolling we discussed about our project in science. Lucky me. I didn't know he was this cooperative with girls.

We laughed together, frowned together, smiled at each other, and most important of all understood each other very much in such a way that I didn't have any worries at all. He was like Cloud in some way.

Me and Cloud, my best friend, have a lot of things in common…..but I feel like me and Noctis are a like in more ways..more than I have in common with Cloud. I don't know…. Actually if me and Noctis knew each other more we could be the best of friends, maybe even siblings like me and Serah. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Noctis snapped his hand in front of me and said….:

"Lightning…..Lightning?"

"Oh, yeah right." I said unsure of what we were talking about.

"I was asking you about our schedule for the project. I mean we can take care of it alternately?" Noctis said this like he also needed the points.

"Oh. Yeah sure. I can do it Monday and Wednesday, then you can do it on Tuesday and on Thursday then since the only unoccupied day is on Friday, then… we, together will take care of it then in the afternoon we can go to my house. You can stay there every weekend to take care of the baby unless you want it to happen in your house then alternately, weekend after weekend, me and you, can handle it. Sounds good?" Wow! that was fast.

"Wow!" He looked at me amazed. "Did that just…pop out of your head?"

I laugh. "Yup"

He laughs. "You can actually be come a secretary that organizes schedules." he jokes.

I laugh "Yeah." I smile. "So is it settled?"

"Of course." He says this with a smile. "I think we should get back to school now."

I smile back. "Alright. Let's go then." "Okay." he just says then he shrugs.

When we get back to school, we wave good-bye to each other, get our things from our locker, and go to our own, different, classes.

When I get home, I greet Serah, my sister, and then head to my room. I change. After, I head to the kitchen to drink soda and get some chips. I don't know when I got hungry but now I suddenly am starving. After getting my food I watch TV.

 **DING…DONG…DING…DONG…**

"I'll grab it!" I shout to Serah. "Hey that might be Snow!" She shouts back.

I groan then open the door. "Oh hi." I greet Fang with a smile.

"Hey Light!" She greets back with a smile.

I return the smile and step aside to let her in. "Come in."

She steps inside. "This is for you." She hands me a package.

"What's this?" I look at her puzzled. She returns the look and says…:

"It's for prom night." She looks at me like she's saying "Duh!" in her head.

"Huh? That wasn't announced yet!" I look at her confused.

"First it was announced already. Second it was announced twice today. Teacher Chelsea announced it before explaining the project to us…."

I interrupt her. "I was in the bathroom and was only able to hear the time when she was explaining the project."

"Well anyway…." She continues. "Teacher Chelsea announced it again during lunch break."

"Yeah well I wasn't at school during lunch break." I told her.

"Ooohhh! Where d'you go?" She said in mocking tone.

"I went to the computer shop to print something." I lied.

"Whatever then…the prom night for your information will be next, next, week.

So you better prepare for it!" She said this like she was my mom.

I laugh then start to bring out the contents of the paper bag.

Inside were a pair of gold 2 inch stilettos, a pouch that was colored gold with gold glitters all over it to match the shoes. There was also a black box. Inside it was a gold necklace with a heart locket on the middle. Inside was Serah's pic. Inside this box, aside from the necklace, it had a pair of earrings that were dangling. It was also colored gold with hearts at its end. Then I decided to open the biggest box. Inside it was cocktail dress. It was colored white until the waist. From the neck to the part where my cleavage almost shows is a see through kind of part with flowery patterns. Beyond the waist is colored pink. Almost maroon. It ends 3 inches before the knee. Which I think is too if it is a cocktail dress. It is puffy. And it is made out of silk.

I gotta admit…what fang bought is beautiful. But it still isn't my style. and knowing Fang, she isn't the girly type so it's a mystery why she did this. I tried to ask but she would only change the subject. I shrug it off to sleep instead.

Next day…

Today I woke up late….I woke up at 7:00 and class starts at 8:30. I'll never get to school that fast. So after doing all my personal stuff, I decided to skip breakfast and drive as quickly as I can to school. EXACTLY when I reached school, the bell rang. So I ran to my locker, got the things I needed, and ran to my first class. Lucky me. It was the class of my favorite teacher! TEACHER CHELSEA! My life is saved. The best part is that, the only seat vacant was the one next to Noctis which means we can easily talk to each other about the project in this very subject. Panting, I sit on the only vacant chair and smile at Noctis. He just smiles back. After some discussions, Teacher Chelsea hands the robots to the girls. Ours was a "girl". I hand it to Noctis. We decided that Noctis takes care of the baby first. Today is a Friday. So I'll take care of it on Sunday and Monday. He said we will follow the schedule I made so it's easier. After all the morning classes, all of us head to the cafeteria for lunch. But right after I shut my locker close, someone cover my eyes. I turn around hoping he/she would let go. But her/his grip just get's tighter. I start to guess.

"Fang?" I guessed. "Nope" a 'he' said. "Cloud?" I guessed again. "Wrong" 'he' said.

"Hope?" I guessed for the last time. "Nope." He let go of me.

I turned around. A tall man holding a baby was in front me. Noctis. "Hi." I said.

"Hey. You know what your hurting my feelings." He whined.

"How come?" I ask casually. "You don't know my voice." He said pouting like a little child. At the same time looking like he was saying 'duh'. Just like Fang last night.

I laugh then smack him on the shoulder. He laughs.

"I'll see you later. Yeah?" He asks. "Alright" I answer.

When my classes were done. Noctis and I met in a cafe and discussed a little and then I went home and slept after a long and tiring day. J


End file.
